


Just The Decoy, Stud

by aaliona



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Events leading up to the first scene, F/F, Just oblivious annoyance, No direct romance or realization of feelings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: Jane can't stand Sabina even before the mission starts, but listening to her flirtation tactics as she seduces Johnny back to his place to set the bait is just frustrating.AKA Jane is doing a lot of projecting and assumes it's because Sabina annoys her and Johnny is a creep.
Relationships: Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	Just The Decoy, Stud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the fandom! I'm hoping my muse for it holds for a while because I have so many ideas! Let me know what you think in the comments at the end!

“Jane, I see you’ve met Sabina. She’s our diversion expert.”

Jane looked toward the door as Bosley wandered in, his crisp accent a welcome reminder of home that she didn’t get at work much. Her attention was diverted, though, back to the woman she’d been staring at in disapproval for the past minute or so as the woman chattered away, not caring that she was hanging upside down from the stair railing in a sports bra.

Sabina laughed as she flipped herself around, landing on her feet with a bounce before striding over with her hands shoved in her pockets. “That means I exhibit attention-seeking behaviors, but Bosley’s figured out a way to harness them.” She flashed Jane a smile. “I’m sure you knew that, though. You look like the kind to read every file before the meeting.”

“That’s protocol,” Jane replied, her voice flat. She could already tell she didn’t like this woman and didn’t think she was going to like working with her. She hoped this would be a one-time team up. Then she could head back to Europe, do a few more solo missions. She’d been told this was important, or she’d ask Bosley to the hall to express her concerns.

“Everyone has a different process.” Bosley held up his hands, finds threaded together in a symbol Jane recognized as _get along_. He glanced at Sabina and sighed, as if he’d just noticed what she was wearing. “Sabina, Angel… We’ve discussed this. Mission briefings require at least semi-professional attire. I don’t mind the sweatpants, but please wear a shirt next time. The new California Bosley shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

Jane’s eyes snapped up at the reminder that she was being brought on for Bosley’s very last mission before his retirement. That wasn’t intimidating at all.

“Sir,” she began, but Bosley held up a hand.

“I know, Jane. We’re getting to it.” He picked up a tablet she’d noticed on the table and hit a few keys, bringing up a myriad of images onto the clear TV screen on the wall. “Your mission is a rather sensitive one. The target is wanted in the US for embezzlement, but he’s managed to avoid extradition thus far.” 

“What did he steal?” Sabina asked, and Jane couldn’t help being annoyed both by her interruption and her imperfect definition of embezzlement. If that was the crime, the answer was clearly money.

“He’s had his hand in a charity funding system and diverting millions.” Bosley paused and looked at Sabina directly. “That includes a network of women’s shelters.”

Jane watched Sabina’s jaw clench. She didn’t quite understand the reasoning from Sabina’s file, but she could imagine. There was a gap in information between Sabina’s lavish upbringing and her arrest record. The record spoke for itself, but as to what Sabina was doing at the same time, Jane hadn’t been able to tell from the record. Regardless, stealing from charity certainly wasn’t a kind decision for a person to make.

“What’s the target’s name?” she asked, wanting to return to business.

“Johnny Smith.” Bosley hit a few buttons and brought up an image of an attractive looking man Jane instantly hated for his cheekbones and the smirk in his eyes. “He bounced globally as a child, but spent most of it in Sydney, Australia. He has used his father’s business connections to build quite the little empire for himself.”

“Johnny Australia, huh.” Sabina flopped down into the closest chair and studied his photo. She looked as annoyed by his face as Jane was.

Still, Jane found herself correcting, “Johnny Smith.”

Sabina looked surprised by her correction and mumbled, “Didn’t realize you cared for the specifics.”

Jane flushed and then hated herself for it. They needed to stick to the facts if they wanted to have the highest chance of success. Giving their target a new nickname wouldn’t do anything except add confusion.

“Who is our client?” she asked Bosley, physically turning to only have him in her view.

“An American chief of police who has been chasing Johnny’s case for over a year now. She wants to see it settled and the money returned to its proper recipients. Your mission is to do just that: apprehend Johnny at his safehouse—if a penthouse can be called as much—and collect the money.” Bosley swiped across the tablet, and a set of blueprints and a map of Rio filled the screen. “I’ll have an extended team on standby if needed, but stealth will be important here to keep Johnny from getting spooked. He has a nasty habit of disappearing for a month or so each time someone closes in.”

“Forgive me for asking…” Jane crossed her arms, knowing she was going to come across as bitchy for saying this. Thankfully that didn’t seem to be an issue around here. “If this is meant to be a stealth mission, why send two? Wouldn’t one person be enough?”

Bosley didn’t seem to mind her question, though she heard Sabina scoff behind her. “Johnny has quite the security team around him at all times. One of you will go in guns blazing, but the other will already be inside to gather intel and lull a false sense of security.” He glanced meaningfully at Sabina, and Jane looked at her without meaning to. “He prefers blondes.”

“Oh yeah!” She yelled, throwing her arms up and spinning in a smooth circle. “Diversion expert at your service.” She paused, arms still above her head, and she flopped them down with a groan. “Shit. This means I have to let him hit on me, doesn’t it?”

…

The long blonde hair really did suit Sabina, as did the formfitting dress she wore. Jane couldn’t help noticing every time she glanced back at her teammate through her enhanced vision glasses as she did surveillance from the club’s second floor. The whole place was pulsing with typical club music, but Jane suspected that even the table clothes cost more than the average person made in a year. It was exactly the kind of place she hated to be because she always felt like she should blend in better than she did, but Sabina seemed exactly in her element. She’d sashayed around the room a few times, taking drinks from various interested parties and managed to only drink about half of them before ditching the rest. She’d been steadily avoiding even looking at Johnny, though she’d stayed in his general proximity all night. 

“He’s watching you again,” Jane said, hating that she had to give the update. “Really Sabina, you should have been able to move in an hour ago. What’s taking so long?”

“Not so fast,” Sabina said, her voice soft in Jane’s ear even though she was halfway across the club and fluffing her wig in the mirror along one side of the dance floor. “I need to do this right to guarantee us access.” Despite the distance, Jane could see the moment Sabina raised her gaze, eyes wide, and met Johnny’s stare in the mirror.

Sabina offered him a wicked smirk, winked once, and turned away.

Jane groaned. She thought they’d finally gotten somewhere.

Instead Sabina drifted toward the bar, swaying to the music. Thankfully Johnny followed.

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asked as Sabina leaned against it, arms propped on the counter.

She smiled playfully and turned her head just as Johnny reached them. “Whatever the gentleman wants to buy me.” Sabina slid forward slightly, letting her head rest on her arms and her hair fan around her. Jane was pretty sure she could have recognized the dangerous look Sabina gave Johnny even without her glasses.

For just a second, she took them off and let herself breathe deeply. This was ridiculous. She’d watched plenty of colleagues flirt with marks and done it herself a thousand times. She was just frustrated because it had taken Sabina so long to get to this point.

“And how do you know you’ll like what I’ve got to offer?”

Gross. Jane made a face at the greasy charm dripping from Johnny’s voice.

If Sabina felt the same, she didn’t show it. Instead she laughed and stood back up straight to lean into his space. “I doubt you’ll find something I haven’t tried.” Her voice was just as smooth but lacking all the grease, even with her charged innuendo. “Even if you do give me something new, I promise I’ll like it. I like just about everything.”

The bartender cleared his throat, and Johnny—boring asshole that he apparently was—ordered two old fashioneds. 

“Never found anything you didn’t like?” Johnny asked lightly, and he slipped a hand up against Sabina’s back. Jane kind of wanted to rip it off for him and was pleased when he put it back down after just a brush.

Sabina outwardly didn’t hold similar notions, and she wiggled her hips at his touch. “Nope,” she said confidently. “Never found anything I wasn’t good at either.”

Johnny laughed, and Jane’s lip curled at how condescending it sounded. What was it about this creep that seemed to hackle so much more than normal? It was probably a good thing he preferred blondes. Jane didn’t think she would have been able to handle herself so well.

“You don’t believe me,” Sabina observed. She flashed the bartender a smile as he returned with their drinks and downed half of hers in one go without so much as a flinch.

Jane was impressed. Johnny looked impressed too.

“It’s not that,” he assured her before taking a more modest sip. “Never just seems a bit strong. You’re quite confident, though. It’s sexy.”

Sabina chuckled low in her throat and set her glass back on the counter. “Never’s true, though. I’ve never found anything I’m not great at. Drinking, clearly… Horseback riding… The guitar…” She leaned back into Johnny’s space, this time bolder as she placed a hand firmly against his chest before flicking her eyes up at him. Jane considered the look downright obscene. “Kissing… Other things along those lines.” Her tongue slipped out from between her lips, a quick flash as she wet them. “I could probably show you if you wanted.”

Jane shuddered. She’d made out with targets before, but this guy was a Class A creep, even if he was conventionally attractive. Personally she didn’t think it was worth it and didn’t understand why Sabina would offer.

Johnny’s hands came up, bold and possessive, to clutch at her hips. Jane could see his thumbs moving in circles. They’d be easy to break.

“Right here?” he asked, seeming surprised that she would be so bold. There were couples making out and dancing close throughout the room, but Jane had to give it to Sabina. She’d picked the one place where people were keeping space.

With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, Sabina leaned in and whispered low in Johnny’s ear. Jane barely heard, even with the comms, and she was pretty sure Sabina’s lips brushed his skin from the full body shiver he gave.

“Unless you’ve got somewhere else you could take me?”

Holy hell, Sabina was smooth. Jane was fairly certain her mouth was hanging open, and the dumbfounded look on her face stayed as Johnny said a few things back and took Sabina arm to lead her out. As their way, Sabina glanced back to throw a smirk in Jane’s direction. It was only then she got her senses back, and she watched as three men dressed in all black who hadn’t been dancing pealed off from along the wall to follow. Slipping out through an upstairs window, Jane did the same.

Once back at Johnny’s place, Jane waited outside. She felt her skin itch with the desire to just get moving already, and she was sure she could blame it at least partially on the stupid conversation Sabina and Johnny were having.

Jane had been relieved when Sabina hadn’t immediately dragged Johnny to his bedroom as she’d feared might happen. Instead Sabina had made a big deal about his balcony view and flopped down into one of the chairs. Jane had heard a bit of rustled as she got her dress comfortable. Johnny had apparently sat down across from her, and Jane had been realized that all they would do was talk. 

But she hadn’t expected it to turn into a long discussion about gender roles and expectations, although she wasn’t shocked Johnny turned out to be a misogynist. With all his other _winning_ personality traits, it fit. Sabina was being shockingly patient about the whole thing. 

Eventually, though, she heard Sabina talking about her particular skills and the time it took men to perceive a threat. If that wasn’t a signal, Jane didn’t know what was. Honestly it was so on the nose that Jane was almost afraid of what she’d find when she got up there. No way there wasn’t some level of undress or seduction for that to get by without anyone noticing. 

Thankfully when she reached the top floor after neutralizing the guard in the elevator, Sabina had all her clothes on and so did Johnny. Dealing with the threat went pretty easily, and Jane could practically hear the gold star in Bosley’s voice when he arrived.

But then Sabina wouldn’t stop talking. She just kept going and going, and she was in that short little dress with her hair exposed and the fancy makeup still, and Jane wondered if her temporary teammate was feeling a bit frisky. Her whistle comment certainly alluded to it, and she didn’t seem to notice the way Jane’s face tightened as she snapped, “I have fun in my own way.” That way typically meant ski lodges and warm fires to compensate for a lack of clothing rather than warm beaches, but as predicted and hoped, Sabina took it as a lack of sex remark.

Still, she didn’t shut up. Jane wondered if she was this wired after every mission. Or, God forbid, was it Johnny? Was Sabina wound because she’d spent the last few hours on the hunt without actually reaching any seduction goals? The very idea repulsed Jane, and when Sabina was standing on the edge of the roof _still talking_ and specifically about her now, Jane reacted on instinct and shoved her off with a, “It’s time to go.”

Sabina had been fully harnessed. Jane wasn’t trying to kill her or anything. She just really wanted silence for a moment and not the mental image of herself dressed up as Catwoman or the idea that Sabina had the mental image of her dressed up as Catwoman. Totally not important or relevant. Not something that would make her report.

Neither would the dream she had that night feature Sabina in that stupid little dress.


End file.
